REVENGE
by Holly Motto
Summary: El odio provocara que Chris se vengue de Kaito de la peor manera posible, mientras el lucha por su vida, Chris perderá mucho más que el amor del rubio (Chris x Kaito)


**"REVENGE"**

**ONLY ONE****: "****UNINSTALL****"**

Sin decidirse siquiera a entrar, un joven de cabelleras rubias estaba sosteniendo la mano de su hermano de cabellos celestes. Mientras apreciaban desde su posición lo esplendorosa que era aquella mansión donde vivirían, el sol brillaba en lo alto y su reflejo hacia brillar aun mas los ventanales haciéndola lucir aun más hermosa.

- _Nii-san_?-el menor miro a su hermano que estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos

- Kaito, Haruto.-un elegante joven de cabelleras plateadas salió a recibirlos, mientras que un enorme perro blanco salía al encuentro y rápidamente sacaba a Kaito de sus pensamientos al tirársele encima.

- _Loby_ no _Loby_!...-un jovencito de caballeras rosas intento detenértelo aunque el perro estaba muy ocupado dándole lengüetazos de bienvenida al rubio.

- Que bonito.-Haruto estaba emocionado.-que peludo-le dio unas caricias

- Es muy dócil.-le sonrió el de cabello rosa.-y cariñoso.-le salió una gotita, porque a Kaito no le había hecho ninguna gracia el recibimiento.

- Deberías controlar mejor al perro _Suri_.-lo regaño un jovencito de cabelleras rojizas mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta

- _Fō_ tu debiste haberme ayudado mejor a controlarlo.-le dijo el pequeño mientras luchaba con el perro sosteniéndolo de su collar.

- ¡Ya basta ambos!-los regaño el mayor.- le están causando una pésima impresión a nuestros invitados…

Ambos callaron y regresaron a la casa mientras que el mayor observaba extrañado al rubio que estaba muy ausente y no había hecho ni dicho nada, solo una mueca de desagrado por lo del perro; pero de ahí regreso a tener una expresión neutra sin emoción alguna.

Quizás Chris no podía imaginarse pero Kaito tenía miedo, ahora viviría en esa casa con extraños que no tenía relación sanguínea con ellos, era bastante deprimente para alguien tan racional como él.

- _Nii-san_?-el menor lo tomo de la mano preocupado por la ausencia de su hermano y el casi nulo comentario.

- Vamos.-el de cabello plateado solo los guio dentro de la casa, mientras el rubio solo aseguraba la mochila que tenia al hombro soltándose del agarre del mayor, a pesar de conocerlo de años, nunca le gusto que lo tratara como un niño pequeño

- Esta es la casa…

Dentro el lugar era mucho más hermoso que la fachada. La fina decoración, entre cuadros pintados al oleo que colgaban de la pared, las estanterías con infinidad de libros, hasta las fotografías familiares con los finos marcos de plata, daban a la casa un ambiente muy familiar y cálido.

- Los llevare a donde será su habitación.-Kaito había pedido que Haruto durmiera en la misma habitación que él, quizás conocía Chris desde hace muchos años, pero a los otros dos apenas si los había visto contables ocasiones no podía confiarse.

- Es aquí…

Al llegar observaron las camas perfectamente arregladas con aquellas mantas blancas de seda y en el fondo de la habitación una ventana que daba a los jardines. Ideal para que Haruto recibiera el aire mañanero.

- Gracias.-fue la primera cosa que pronuncio Kaito desde que llego.

- Los dejare solos para que se instalen.

Aquellos no tenían muchas cosas así que apenas unas cuantas prendas y Orbital 7, que se encargaba de las necesidades de Haruto era lo único que podían llamar suyo. Desde que su padre se fue aquella expedición, la vida para ambos había sido muy difícil y dura más para el mayor.

- ¿Te duele?-en sus manos tenía varios cortes y ampollas por los trabajos a medio tiempo que había que tenido que tomar para llevar el sustento a casa.

- No descuida.-cerro sus manos para que su hermano no las viera, le molestaban las heridas pero al menos con un hogar, los trabajos que tomaría ya no serán tan pesados o al menos eso pensaba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Chris estas seguro de que harás?...-pregunto un joven de cabellera rojiza a su hermano que bajaba los escalones luego de haber subido con los hermanos Tenjo

- Si no parecen tan malos chicos.-excuso Michael mientras le hacía unas caricias a su mascota que ahora dormía como si nada en la alfombra

- Ustedes saben lo que Faker le hizo a nuestro padre...

- Pero tu conocías a ese chico desde hace mucho ¿no es así?

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Eras su _senpai_ ¿no te dan pena? ellos están pasando lo mismo o peor que nosotros.

- No me interesa si están muriendo de hambre, la venganza es la venganza no vengan con remordimientos ahora los 3 tenemos la oportunidad de vengar a nuestro padre.

- Yo no estoy tan seguro _nii-san_ me da miedo, esos chicos me agradan

- Ya es tarde _Suri_, todo está decidido…

La hora de la cena fue donde los hermanos se encontraron, hablaban de cosas triviales al menos con Haruto que era el único que respondía. El mayor se mantenía en silencio mientras comía, no le gustaba ser ayudado por aquel que había sido su superior, pero no le quedaba mas opción era aceptar su oferta o vivir en la calle con su hermano y teniendo Haruto su salud tan delicada no era conveniente.

- Aun no nos hemos presentado.-dijo el menor de los tres hermanos.-yo soy _Michael __Arclight_, puedes decirme _Suri_, mi segundo hermano es Thomas, puedes decirle amargado.-Thomas le lanzo una mirada asesina-es decir _Fō_ o Tom como prefieras, y por ultimo y no mas importante esta mi hermano mayor Christopher, puedes decirle Chris, aunque creo que a él ya lo conocías…

- Un gusto en conocerlos, bueno mi nombre es Haruto y mi hermano mayor se llama Kaito.-les sonrió el pequeño, mientras le servían la cena.- ¿conocen a Yuma-kun?-pregunto el pequeño luego que cambiaran el tema.

- No en realidad no hemos tenido el honor.-quien parecía más amable era el mayor de los hermanos dueños de la casa

- Yo lo he visto en la escuela, pero no he podido hablar con el.-explico el de cabellera rosa mientras partía su carne.-parece ser un poco atolondrado aunque se ve buena persona.

- Me gustaría conocerlo, bueno ya saben su padre también.-bajo la mirada, Kaito le tomo una mano y le dio un apretón para reconfortarlo.

- No pienses en padre ahora.-el le tenía mucho rencor a su padre, gracias aquel hombre se habían quedado huérfanos y prácticamente en la calle.

- Si es lo mejor…

La cena termino sin más comentarios, recordar a sus padres era realmente terrible para todos, en aquella expedición donde los 3 hombres salieron para nunca más volver. Era difícil de asimilar y más para el mayor de los hermanos.

- Te agradezco que nos recibieras en tu casa.-luego que los hermanos menores se fueran a dormir y Thomas estuviera muy entretenido jugando algún video juego en su habitación, los mayores se quedaron chalando en la sala

- Tardaste mucho en decidirte.-le sonrió el Chris mientras miraba a Kaito y el permanecía sin dedicarle la mirada, manteniendo nada mas una expresión dura en su rostro.

- No quería ayuda de nadie, pero me fue imposible sostener a Haruto sus medicamentos y hogar.-apretó sus puños con fuerza estaba frustrado y sentía que había fracasado como hermano mayor.

- No debes sentirte así.-una mano sobre la suya lo hizo mirarle, aquellos ojos celestes tan hermosos y llenos de comprensión que tanto tiempo lo hechizo.

- _Arigato_…-aparto rápidamente su mano. Chris sabía perfectamente lo débil que era, lo maldijo mentalmente.

- Kaito.-nuevamente aquella mano sobre la suya- _¡maldición!_- seguramente ya sabía lo tenso que estaba.

- Oye no es necesario.-la intento apartar pero fue capturado rápidamente por la mano de Chris.

- Kaito yo haría cualquier cosa para ayudarte.-jugo un poco con los dedos del rubio.- ¿recuerdas aquellos días cuando teníamos duelos en el laboratorio de tu padre?

- ¡Esos días quedaron a atrás Chris!

Se levanto apartándose rápidamente, aunque fue arrinconado contra una pared, aparto su rostro y el albino pudo inhalar su aroma, aquel joven de 18 años era tan hermoso como recordaba. Su piel suave y sus facciones juveniles camino a la madurez eran simplemente únicas.

- Déjame.-Se le ocurrió decir en un tono más que decido, parecía una suplica

- ¿Estás seguro?-se le acerco tanto que ahora el rubio podía inhalar su perfume y aquel aliento mentolado que le encantaba.

- _Onegai_, déjame…

- Parece que no estás decido

- Deja de hacerte el gracioso Chris, _o-onegai_.-una pequeña suplica en medio de un sonrojo

- ¿En serio? -el más alto froto su mejilla con la de el rubio.

- ¿Recuerdas como fue la primera vez?

- ¡ESTAS LOCO!-todo su rostro pareció cambiar de color

- Fue especial.-se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial, pero tomo de la barbilla al rubio, quería mirar sus ojos. Aquellos ojos grises que tanto amaba y que tanta pureza tenían.-_Ai shiteru_ Kaito…

Fue atrapado en un tibio beso, al inicio intento resistirse pero el embriagante sabor a menta en su boca fue simplemente irresistible. Mientras eso pasaba en la sala en el cuarto del menor de los _Arclight_, estaba abrazado a su perro que dormía con él. Mientras lloraba, su hermano estaba comenzando su venganza con el mayor de los Tenjo pero esa venganza al final al único que iba a perjudicar era a su hermano.

- O_niisan_…-unas lágrimas caían rodando por sus mejillas, mientras su mascota se inclinaba y le daba unas lamidas en el rostro preocupado.

Mientras el beso se profundizaba el mayor acariciaba el cabello rubio de Kaito, aquel tan suave como recordaba la primera vez que lo tuvo entre sus manos. Abrió sus ojos para contemplarlo, aquellas mejillas sonrojadas sus manos que temblaban nerviosas y un bultito entre sus piernas que parecía estar despertando, sonrió con malicia tenía a Kaito justo como había pensado…

- ¡AH!-una fuerte bofetada se escucho en la casa, el sonido fue tan fuerte que hasta Michael abrió sus ojos mientras su mano cubría su boca en desesperación todo había comenzado.- ¿qué te pasa? –El rubio tenía una mirada llena de sorpresa y temor que fue recibida, por unos ojos azules que quemaban como el fuego.

- Realizar mi venganza.-un cinturón fue desabrochado y golpeaba incesante contra el piso.

- ¿Por qué? -trago saliva sin esperarse un golpe cayo sus palabras.- ¡basta! -pidió pero de nada servía, un golpe más en sus piernas lo hizo perder el paso y caer sentado en el piso.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? -por primera vez podía ver aquellos ojos azules tan furiosos, que tuvo que apartar su mirada no quería verlo le dolía el corazón.-tú maldito padre mato a mi padre, desintegro mi familia ¿qué esperabas? Que te iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos.

- Entonces me voy en este instan…-se intento levantar pero un afilado cinturón paro su paso haciéndolo caer nuevamente.

- ¿Desde cuándo el esclavo le da órdenes al amo? -apretó su cinturón mostrándoselo y haciendo que Kaito se tensara en preocupación, no podía creer de cómo había cambiado Chris de ser un chico Amistoso y cariñoso a convertirse en alguien frio y lleno de odio.

- ¡BASTA!

Unos golpes más hicieron abrir heridas en sus brazos, mientras cuidaba su cabeza no tenia donde ir estaba arrinconado, esperaba lo peor mientras aquel saciaba su furia. No quería ser lastimado y menos por Chris a quien amaba pero el parecía ver en su rostro la imagen de su padre, aquel tipo que tanto daño le hizo a su familia.

Unos minutos después que para Kaito parecieron años, los golpes cesaron los gritos callaron pero su castigo aun no había terminado, mientras sus ropas estaban rotas y la sangre fluía, Chris se le acerco nuevamente sosteniéndole con fuerza sus manos. Apenas si podía decir algo, de su boca no salían nada más que gemidos apagados, mientras sentía como una mano furiosa despojaba con desesperación sus ropas rasgadas y dejaba su pecho desnudo.

Sus sentidos estaban completamente fuera de sí, por un lado se sentía débil por los golpes y la sangre que fluía sin control pero por otro estaba siendo torturado por la persona que más amaba. Cerró sus ojos en frustración y unas lágrimas escaparon mezclados con la sangre que salía de sus mejillas.

- Llora desgraciado, gracias a tu familia la mía se destruyo. Mi padre murió, mis hermanos fueron enviados a un orfanato, si no hubieran escapado yo no tendría nada.-una bofetada rasgo sus mejillas otra vez.-MALDITO SEAS KAITO TENJO!...

Cuanto veneno salía de su boca y cuanta desesperación, no dijo nada solo dejo aquel continuar con su castigo, sus brazos estaban heridos, se pecho estaba sangrando, al igual que su rostro algunas heridas profundas hacían fluir la sangre y los hematomas en su estomago comenzaban a hincharse.

- Pero a pesar de todo, sigues siendo tan hermoso como siempre Kaito.

Una mano se dirigió furiosa hasta acariciar su entrepierna, levanto un poco su rostro por la invasión mientras salían más lágrimas, no quería estar así con la persona que amaba. Aun recordaba cómo había sido la primera vez a su lado, tan dulce, tan mágico, tan especial pero ahora…era un castigo nada más que un castigo…

- Prepárate Kaito

Su mente lo trasportaba a eventos pasados no presto atención que un intruso estaba por entrar por la retaguardia, cuando lo sintió no dudo en abrir sus ojos y suplicar por tiempo no podía entrar de esa manera tan violenta no así sin preparación ni cautela, pero lo hizo…

- HAAAAAAG!

No pudo evitar gritar, aunque su grito apenas si se había escuchado al sentir aquel intruso entrar por completo en el, sin previo aviso, la sangre comenzó a manchar sus piernas, no pudo evitar llorar mientras que estaba en esa vergonzosa posición con aquel, cerro sus ojos esperando que terminara.

- ¿No te gusta Kaito? ¿No te gusta?

Preguntaba en tono tan desesperado, que apenas si podía reconocer aquel chico dulce y amable que conoció, que le enseño a jugar duelos, ahora estaba ante alguien frívolo y temible.

- Dios mío que termine ya, _onegai…_

Su mente estaba rogando porque aquel por fin saliera de el, su intruso se había hecho más grande y más ancho que estaba desgarrando por completo sus entrañas. En cada envestida producía más dolor y más sangre era expulsada rodando por sus piernas.

- One…-su rostro comenzaba a sentirse tan pesado que su cabeza se hizo a un lado, el mayor lo supo y lo agarro de sus cabellos, no iba a permitir que su víctima se desmayara en medio de aquel castigo.

- ¡No te duermas maldito! ¡Ahora te mantienes despierto!-una bofetada le cayó para hacerlo reaccionar, aunque su cuerpo le dolía tanto que ese golpe ni siquiera fue sentido, pero lo hizo despertar, sintió que ni la inconsciencia podía darle un poco de alivio.

-…_basta…basta_- era lo único que pensaba en cada envestida, en cada golpe. Pero era inútil no se detenía…

- Así me gusta que obedezcas a tu amo.-más odio en sus envestidas hacían que sus heridas internas se abrieran a un mas, no podía soportarlo solo pedía piedad, que al fin todo el sufrimiento terminara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Hermano estas bien? -la mañana siguiente, apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos. No recordaba ni como había llegado a la cama, aunque seguramente aquel lo había ayudado, ya que estaba vestido con un pijama limpia y sin gotas de sangre al menos visibles.- ¿_nii-san_? -pero se sentía tremendamente débil, su cuerpo le dolía tanto que no podía moverse.- ¿_niisan_ pero que te paso? -el menor se acerco notando de inmediato los moretones y heridas que tenía en el rostro.- ¿_nii-san_ mírame? -le tomo el rostro notando de inmediato que estaba completamente sonrojado y muy caliente.

- ¡POR DIOS CHRIS! -el menor bajo las escaleras rápidamente, la casa silenciosa no se escuchaba ni el mas mínimo murmullo.-CHRIS _ONEGAI_.-Haruto sabia del cariño tan grande que sentía Kaito por él y estando el rubio enfermo pensó que lo ayudaría.

- ¿Qué pasa? deja de gritar.-bufo Chris molesto, mientras se restregaba los ojos luego del esfuerzo de la madrugada su cuerpo le pedía descanso.

- Chris es mi hermano, mi hermano está ardiendo en fiebre, ayúdalo _onegai_, _onegai_.-le apretó con sus manos la camisa de su pijama aunque el de cabello planeado le aparto las manos.

- Que se muera…por mí que se muera…-esas palabras clavaron como puñales en el corazón de Haruto, nunca espero que Chris aquel chico amable que conoció le importara tan poco, la vida de su hermano que decía amar- y si solo eso me dirás, lárgate está muy temprano y me duele la cabeza.

Una puerta se cerró frente a el sintiendo solo el aire frio en su rostro, estaba sorprendido por sus palabras y aun resonaban en su mente "_que se muera_" "_por mí que se muera_" casi incrédulo tubo que retroceder, el albino no le iba a ayudar pero él no iba a permitir que su hermano muriera.

- ¡Orbital!-regreso corriendo a la habitación.- ¡nos vamos orbital! -recogió sus cosas mientras veía de reojo al rubio, estaba respirando con dificultad, su pecho bajaba y sus mejillas parecían estar más rosas que antes.-mi hermano necesita tu ayuda orbital.-aquel robot obedeció y al instante se trasformo en alas.-_niisan_.-Haruto le quito la sabana.-por dios.-mirando incrédulo la inmensa cantidad de sangre que estaba sobre las piernas del mayor, había manchado por completo la cama, eso le acelero el corazón aun mas, haciendo que unas lagrimas cayeran incesantes pero al escuchar un leve gemido lo hizo reaccionar se limpio las lagrimas y le ayudo a acomodarse las alas del robot-orbital al hospital…te salvare hermano te salvare…

Fue la última cosa que escucho antes de caer en la inconsciencia, aquel fiel robot los elevaba Haruto intentaba ser fuerte por el mayor, el rubio siempre había mostrado tanta fortaleza aun en medio de la desgracia, era su turno de ayudarle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No recordaba que había pasado, apenas si tenía algún recuerdo desde que quedo inconsciente. Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, notando lo diferente de aquella habitación, sus tonalidades blancas, el olor a alcohol que se percibía en el aire y el sonido de una incesante gota que caía, le daban una idea de donde podía encontrarse, miro a un lado suyo y ahí estaba Haruto durmiendo sentado en el suelo y acomodado a un lado de la cama

- ¿Umm? -gimió un poco, mientras se quería acomodar mejor resintiendo en ese sencillo movimiento como sus heridas le dolían.

- _Niisan_.-al sentir el movimiento Haruto despertó.- ¿cómo te sientes? – estaba preocupado, Kaito estuvo inconsciente tantos días que comenzó a pensar que no despertaría.

-….-el rubio no dijo nada, solo puso la mano en la cabeza de su hermano menor en señal que estaba bien.

- _Niisan_.-aunque eso lo único que consiguió era confirmarle que estaba grave, se levanto rápidamente y lo abrazo con cuidado sintiendo su calor, aquel que tanto lo reconfortaba.

- _Gomen_ Haruto.-no le gustaba que su hermano se preocupa y verlo tan desesperado le partía el corazón…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Hermano estas bien?- los días habían trascurrido sin más y en la casa de los _Arclight_ el menor estaba con el mayor hacia días que no salía de su habitación ni para tomar sus alimentos-¿hermano estas ahí? -desde que Kaito se marcho con Haruto nadie había visto al mayor.

- Déjalo esta con sus remordimientos-Thomas era quien menos importancia le daba.

- Pero no es normal ya han pasado 3 días y no ha salido ni para comer me preocupa.

- _Bui_ si te iba a dar un golpe de conciencia la venganza no la hubieras hecho.- le grito mientras estaba fuera de la puerta-¡idiota!

- ¡CALLENSE LOS DOS!-abriendo estrepitosamente, la puerta estaba el albino con sus ojos rojos y ojeras bajo ellos.

- _Nii-san_…

- Sabes que es verdad, ¿no que te querías vengar de los Tenjo? Ya tienes la venganza y ahora ¿que mas quieres? ¿Te lamentas porque no los mataste?

- Thomas _onegai._-el menor rogo y solo vio como el mayor tomaba a Thomas de su cuello y lo azotaba contra una pared

- Escúchame _Fō_, tu jamás vas a entender como me siento en estos instantes.-el menor lo tomo de la mano para que lo soltara.-si quería mi venganza pero jamás pensé que fuera tan amarga, peor que la perdida de nuestro padre.

- No se peleen por favor…-rogo el menor mientras tomaba del brazo a Chris para que soltara a Thomas.

- Yo sé donde están los Tenjo.-le dijo suavemente, apenas si podía articular palabra en medio de aquel agarre.-en el hospital de _Heartland._

- _Nani_? -se sorprendió al escucharlo y lo soltó un poco del agarre.- ¿como lo sabes?

- Es el mismo hospital donde esta Rio.- Tosió un poco mientras lo veía.-por eso lo sé, sin querer vi a Haruto y pregunte en recepción donde estaba Kaito Tenjo, como ya me conocen de tanto que he ido a ver a Rio me dieron la información.

- _Nii-san_ vamos.-el menor lo tomo de la manga de su chaqueta.-_onegai_ arreglemos esto no podemos seguir viviendo con odio y resentimientos.

- Quítate el remordimiento y ve a disculparte, como yo hago cada día de mi vida con Rio Kastle.

- Vamos _niisan_ aun tenemos una oportunidad de remediarlo…

- ESTÁN LOCOS, ustedes no tienen ni la mas mínima idea de lo que le hice a Kaito -bajo la mirada- jamás me perdonara.

- Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas, yo he conseguido que Ryoga Kastle, me acepte un poco, con las visitas constantes a su hermana, tu harás lo mismo quizás no te perdone y sean la pareja feliz que querías, pero al menos te quitaras ese remordimiento-hasta el mayor se sorprendió por la forma en que hablaba Thomas, el siempre fue tan despreocupado y escucharlo hablar con tanta madures era impresionante.-deja los lloriqueos y arregla de una buena vez lo que hiciste como hombre, enfrenta tus miedos y habla con él. Supe que en dos días más le darán de alta.

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente ¿sería capaz de enfrentar a Kaito? Sabía que el chico no lo iba a perdonar y era lo que menos buscaba, lo que quería era verlo y al menos saber que estaba bien, aunque que también sabia que se arriesgaba demasiado. Pero no le importaba ir a la justicia, si Kaito lo había denunciado aunque si veía aquellos ojos grises tan llenos de frustración y miedo otra vez no lo resistiría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _Niisan_ me alegra que al fin puedas salir del hospital.-los días habían pasado y las heridas de Kaito habían sanado lo suficiente para dejar aquel encierro he irse del hospital.

- Gracias…-aunque estaba preocupado no sabía exactamente donde vivirían, no tenían dinero ni lugar donde ir.

- Descuida _niisan_ orbital y yo hemos estado buscando un lugar y en el bosque, hay una vieja cabaña donde podemos quedarnos al menos mientras conseguimos algo mejor.-el niño hablaba emocionado, mientras le ayudaba a colocarse los zapatos

- Tenjo-kun.- el médico que lo había atendido aquellos días llego con un carpeta de su registro en sus manos.- ya firme tu alta.- dijo mientras revisaba los documentos.- solo quiero estar seguro, ¿No levantaras un acta para la persona qué te ataco?- quizás las heridas físicas podrían ser causa de una pelea, pero las heridas antenas eran causa de una violación era medico lo sabía.

- No es que simplemente no tengo idea quien fue.- hablo rápido no le gustaba tocar ese tema.- _onegai_ dejemos ese tema por la paz.- sin ninguna emoción Haruto no entendía porque de la insistencia pero no dijo nada.

- Bien, entonces cuídate y no olvides, pasar por la farmacia por tus medicamentos. Aunque te marches deberás guardar reposo y no descuidar la medicación.-el chico asintió al menos el médico no insistió mas, ya había insistido suficiente esos 5 días que el chico permaneció en el nosocomio y sabia que no lo iba a convencer aun no entendía a quien estaba intentado proteger.

- Vamos _niisan…_

Olvidando ese trago amargo la sonrisa de Haruto era la mejor medicina, el chico a pesar que se le había pasado en un hospital acompañándolo estaba bastante bien de su salud y aquellos días de recuperación le regresaban la alegría a sus ojos dorados.

- Orbital ayuda a mi hermano.-pidió al robot que se trasformo en silla de ruedas, Kaito estaba mejor pero aun no podía caminar mucho y el dolor en su trasero era aun demasiado fuerte.

- Gracias.-acepto la ayuda de su hermano sabia que por sí solo no podría caminar.

- Descuida _niisan,_ cuando llegamos a casa te prometo prepararte una rica sopa.- le sonrió, aquellas sonrisas que podían iluminar hasta la más negra oscuridad.

Luego de esa pequeña platica, se dirigieron a la planta baja del edificio bajando por los ascensores, Kaito observo aquel lugar que había sido su "hogar" aquellos cortos días y aunque no sabía que le podía deparar el futuro. Con Haruto a su lado sabia que podría sobre pasar cualquier obstáculo. Estar con Haruto era lo único que le importaba

- Tomaremos el autobús y podemos llegar…

Luego de recoger los medicamentos de Kaito, ambos caminaban fuera del hospital donde estaban dos figuras conocidas los esperaban. A Kaito se le helo la sangre al reconocerlo, Haruto noto ese cambio y también se puso pálido sabia que de alguna manera esa persona había sido el causante del ataque hacia su hermano.

- Kaito…-lo llamo con vos preocupada. Al verlo con tantos vendajes y aun algunos hematomas y moretones que no bajaban su intensidad.

- ¿Q-Que haces aquí?...

- Venimos hablar contigo Kaito-san…-hablo el menor, era quien lo había acompañado.

- _Onegai_ permíteme…

- ¿QUE NO HAZ HECHO SUFIENTE?-estallo Kaito mientras sus cabellos rubios cubrían sus ojos.

- Chris-san _onegai_ deje a mi hermano tranquilo.-le suplico Haruto al sentir lo tenso que estaba Kaito, hasta podía jurar que estaba temblando.

- Yo solo quiero…

- ¡SILENCIO!- lo encaro el rostro de Kaito se había desfigurado de la desesperación, ahora lloraba y lo miraba con una mueca de enojo e impotencia. A Chris se le hizo pequeño el corazón, al verlo de esa manera todo había sido su culpa,-LARGATE DEJAME EN PAZ, ¡DEJANAMOS EN PAZ!- le pidió, mientras avanzaba con Haruto. Pero aquel no se rendiría, lo tomo de su mano sintiendo lo helada que estaba su sola presencia lo ponía así de mal.-NO ME TOQUES-se soltó rápidamente…

- Escúchelo se lo ruego Kaito-san.- lo tomo nuevamente de su brazo y Kaito esta vez no pudo soltarse

- ¡YA BASTA! no me interesa escuchar tus explicaciones.-le ordeno a Chris el cual no parecía obedecer y no lo soltó.- ¿que no me escuchaste?- sus ojos ya no brillaban en tristeza ahora lo hacían en furia.

- No hermano no lo hagas.-le pidió Kaito al ver como su hermano se iba poniendo de pie, aun no estaba bien para hacerlo.

- No intervengas Haruto.-le ordeno el niño, él lo miro aun preocupado pero dio un paso hacia atrás.

- Kaito-san por favor solo escuche a mi hermano, el solo quiere…

- Yo confié en ti Chris, confié en ti y ese fue mi error.-el albino miro a Kaito y como una energía muy fuerte, comenzó a ser explosada de su cuerpo y poco a poco iba haciendo cambiar el color de su ropa

- ¡_NIISAN_ NO LO HAGAS!-le grito Haruto queriéndose acercar…

- ¡ORBITAL 7!-le ordeno al robot para que detuviera al niño

- _NII-SAN_ NO PODRAS ESTAS DEBIL.-el niño lloraba en medio de su desesperación.

- Debí hacerlo aquella vez, no debí permitir que me tocaras…

Chris se mantuvo quieto mientras veía como una energía de color rojo rodeaba el cuerpo de Kaito sabía que se venía. Ya lo había visto antes, los experimentos de Faker con su propio hijo le habían cambiado el ADN y ahora él podía expulsar una energía superior a la de una bomba a voluntad llamada "_Photon Change_"

- JAMAS DEBI PERMITIRLO

- _NIISAN!_

La energía lo ataco sin más, mientras que un grito apagado fue lo último que se escucho. Chris cerro sus ojos esperando lo inevitable; pero no sintió ningún dolor abrió sus ojos percatándose que Kaito estaba a un lado desmayado con claras muestras que había soltado su poder, Chris se preguntaba ¿por qué no sintió sus efectos? al dispersarse el polvo, estaba la respuesta, un cuerpo en medio de la batalla había evitado que lo atacara.

- ¡_SURI_!...-grito al reconocer al chico

- ¿Estás bien _nii-san?_-llego hasta él y lo sostuvo, mientras veía como de la boca del chico salía sangre y de muchas otras partes de su cuerpo.-discúlpame _niisan._-alzo su mano tocando el rostro del albino que comenzaba a cubrirse de lagrimas.- debí detenerte, cuando nos dijiste lo que planeabas.-tosió un poco…

- No hables _onegai…_

- _Niisan_ cuida a Lovi ¿si?-le pidió con una sonrisa- y dile a Thomas que siempre lo ame y disfrute mucho…nuestras…peleas…

Una mano débil cayó a un lado, sabiendo muy bien que Michael sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado, no pudo evitar llorar más desesperadamente mientras lo abrazaba. Que cruel podía ser la vida y ahora no solo había lastimado a la persona que amaba, si no por su culpa su hermano había salido mal herido…

- ¡MICHAEL!

Unas lagrimas chocaron contra el cuerpo de su hermano menor que abrazaba, entendiendo en ese instante a que se había estado refiriendo el pelirosa con la venganza, tener rencor y resentimientos no traía mas que penas y dolor, luego escucho un grito apagado a un lado mientras el menor de los tengo iba con Kaito.

- ¡ORBITAL MI HERMANO AYUDA A MI HERMANO!-le exigía Haruto al no sentir respuesta del mayor-¡ORBITAL!

Fue lo último que escucho mientras veía marcharse a ambos hermanos apartando la mirada al instante, todo el dolor que había provocado se lo tenía merecido nunca debió pensar en venganza. Su padre era alguien amable que le tenía gran cariño al padre de ambos hermanos, eran amigos casi hermanos y a pesar que el solo lo utilizo estaba seguro que su padre lo había perdonado y aunque estaba en el cielo no le guardaba rencor a Faker.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Días después la noticia de la muerte del menor de los _Arclight _se había extendido por toda la ciudad y aun en la escuela de duelos donde estaba cursando su primer año, habían puesto un listón negro en el escritorio que solía usar. Había sido una muerte rápida sin dolor, aunque extraña para muchos de sus compañeros y amigos, no podían entender como un chico sano había muerto tan rápido. Aunque para Chris la causa era lo de menos, ahora aquel chico amable estaba muerto y eso gracias a su odio….

- Estúpido de nada servirá que te estés torturando.-Thomas era el que se había sentido más impotente y a pesar que se sentía destrozado por la pérdida del menor sabía que no podía remediar nada con llorar.-apaga eso de una vez-estaban mirando la televisión específicamente el reportaje de la vida de Michael, esa noticia se había estado repitiendo como cinta grabada una y otra vez, en casa ocasión el mayor no se perdía de mirar y torturarse con eso.

- BASTA DEJAME…-Aunque antes que el menor tomara el control una noticia lo hizo detener sus pasos…

- _Nos encontramos en el hospital de __Heartland, donde esta mañana fue declarado muerto el joven duelista Kaito Tenjo, luego de estar luchando por su vida durante más de 9 días. Esta mañana perdió la batalla, las autoridades del hospital dijeron que cuando ingreso tenía una serie de traumatismos y su corazón se había detenido, luego de una lucha por revivirlo lograron estabilizarlo aunque nunca logro salir del coma. El día de ayer se le declaro con muerte cerebral y hoy su corazón dejo de latir, las autoridades aseguraron…_

- Esta muerto.- sus ojos azules se abrieron a todo lo que dieron, mientras el control que había sostenido caía en el piso…

-…-Thomas no dijo lo había tomado por sorpresa la muerte del chico, pero luego del esfuerzo que tubo no le sorprendía.

- Esta muerto.-dijo nuevamente en un susurro mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas…

- Hey Chris.-lo llamo el menor, pero el albino no lo miro…

- Lárgate Thomas, déjame solo.-le dijo mientras sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos

- _Nani_ ¿pero qué estás diciendo?

- ¡QUE TE LARGUES!-lo empujo lejos de su habitación, instantáneamente al cerrar la puerta escuchaba unos golpes exigiendo entrar.-esto es algo que debí hacer desde el momento en que perdí a Michael, por mi culpa el…-se dirigió a un librero donde había una caja de color café claro con algunas flores pintadas de blanco a su alrededor.-esto debí hacerlo.-la abrió y de su interior había un arma…

- ¡OYE CHRIS, ABRE LA PUERTE OYE!-Thomas seguía golpeando afuera cuando en un momento paro sus golpes al escuchar un sonido fuerte y luego un cuerpo que caía al piso-¡CHRIS! Un desesperado grito fue lo único que se escucho…

Mas golpes desesperados se escucharon exigiendo entrar pero era inútil el dueño de aquella habitación había dejado de escucharlo y mientras unas lágrimas cayeron rodando de sus mejillas, supo que nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Mientras lloraba aferrado aquella puerta aun rogando por un milagro, todo eso había provocado el odio, muerte, destrucción y desesperación, ahora su familia había obtenido su venganza y también había perdido mucho más que su dignidad. Dos personas amadas habían muerto y a pesar que una tercera completamente inocente de los crimines de su padre, lo acaba de hacer sabia que ellos ahora habían dejado de sufrir, quizás en el descanso eterno encontrarían paz y tal vez perdonarían al que comenzó aquella venganza…

**FIN.-**


End file.
